


Being Your Bad Girl

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and His Magical Few [6]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Sage helps Michael to forget.





	Being Your Bad Girl

The better part of Michael knew the girl was in agony, that she needed someone to listen more than she needed to be held; however, the part of him that was present in the room, rejected by his former girlfriend and unable to save his falling brother, was helpless to her desire.  
  
He wanted to touch her in ways that made him forget, overwhelmed him with sensations which were only passionate and desperate in the most blissful of ways.  
  
As she straddled his lap, her hands cupping his face and pulling him in for a deep kiss, Michael gave in.


End file.
